1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus such as a printer, facsimile or copier, to which a developer from a powder container is supplied, and to a powder container to be used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known image-forming apparatus is configured to visualize an electrostatic latent image formed on a latent image carrier by a development device using a toner. In such an image-forming apparatus, the toner in the development device is consumed in order to form an image. For this reason, such an image-forming apparatus includes a toner supplier which supplies a toner to the development device from a toner container.
Such an image-forming apparatus includes the development device and the toner supplier integrally formed as a process cartridge module which moves in a predetermined direction in response to the opening and closing of a cover (door) provided in a portion housing the process cartridge module (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 4317313). Therefore, the predetermined direction is set to a direction which moves the process cartridge module on the side of the cover opening direction while separating a magnetic roller of the development device from a photoconductive drum. In this way, the components including the toner container in the process cartridge module can be easily replaced while preventing damage to the photoconductive drum.
However, in this image-forming apparatus, it is necessary to remove the toner container from the process cartridge module or to load therein the toner container by moving the process cartridge module while opening and closing the cover so as to replace the toner container. This may require a large force to be applied for the removing and loading operations of the toner container including the opening and closing operations of the cover, and also may cause spreading of the toner while removing and loading the toner container. These factors could contribute to a decrease in operability, specifically when a large toner container is used.